youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
IJGU2R3XORVWYRLFIU
(0:11.6) Keep you in the dark (0:14.5) You know they all (0:18.0) (0:18.9) pretend (0:20.6) (0:22.6) Keep you in the dark (0:25.7) And so it all (0:28.9) (0:30.0) began (0:32.6) (0:36.4) Send in your skeletons (0:39.3) Sing as their bones go marching in... (0:43.3) (0:43.8) again (0:45.6) (0:47.5) They need you buried deep (0:50.3) The secrets that you keep are at the ready (0:55.6) Are you ready? (0:58.9) I'm finished making sense (1:01.4) Done pleading ignorance That whole (1:04.9) (1:06.0) defense (1:07.8) (1:09.6) Spinning infinity, boy (1:12.5) The wheel is spinning me (1:14.7) It's never-ending, (1:17.9) never-ending (1:20.6) Same old story (1:23.6) What if I say I'm not like the others? (1:26.3) What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (1:30.5) You're the pretender (1:31.9) What if I say I will never surrender? (1:34.5) What if I say I'm not like the others? (1:37.3) What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (1:41.5) You're the pretender (1:42.9) What if I say I will never surrender? (1:46.0) (1:48.6) In time or so I'm told (1:51.1) (1:51.6) I'm just another soul for sale... (1:55.5) (1:56.1) oh, well (1:57.8) (1:59.8) The page is out of print (2:02.3) (2:02.8) We are not permanent We're temporary, (2:07.8) temporary (2:10.5) Same old story (2:13.3) What if I say I'm not like the others? (2:16.2) What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (2:20.5) You're the pretender (2:21.8) What if I say I will never surrender? (2:24.6) What if I say I'm not like the others? (2:27.3) What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (2:31.4) You're the pretender (2:32.9) What if I say I will never surrender-ooh? (2:38.9) (2:43.9) I'm the voice inside your head (2:46.5) You refuse to hear (2:48.9) I'm the face that you have to face (2:52.1) Mirrored in your stare (2:54.4) I'm what's left, (2:56.2) I'm what's right (2:57.7) I'm the enemy (2:59.9) I'm the hand that will take you down (3:03.2) Bring you to your knees (3:05.6) So who (3:07.1) are you? (3:08.4) Yeah, who are you? (3:11.3) Yeah, who are you? (3:14.0) Yeah, who are you? (3:17.4) Keep you in the dark (3:20.5) You know they all pretend (3:27.4) What if I say I'm not like the others? (3:31.1) What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (3:35.3) You're the pretender (3:36.7) What if I say I will never surrender? (3:39.5) What if I say I'm not like the others? (3:42.3) What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (3:46.3) You're the pretender (3:47.7) What if I say I will never surrender? (3:50.7) What if I say I'm not like the others? (Keep you in the dark) (3:53.3) What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (You know they all...) (3:57.5) You're the pretender (pretend) (3:58.9) What if I say I will never surrender? (4:01.7) What if I say I'm not like the others? (Keep you in the dark) (4:04.5) What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (You know they all...) (4:08.6) You're the pretender (pretend) (4:10.0) What if I say I will never surrender? (4:15.0) So who are you? (4:17.8) Yeah, who are you? (4:20.6) Yeah, who are you? (4:24.1)